The Way We're Made
by CanadianGlambertLove
Summary: The Koskinen family hire a new stable boy. But the last thing they'd expect from his service is falling completely head over heels for one of their youngest children and only son. Saulbert/Lambski Rated M for later chapters. Mostly cute, but caution.
1. Chapter 1

_**If you've been reading Just The Way It Is, you knew this was coming. Review for chapter 2, or it ends NOW! Yes, it starts in Finnish. I'm not fluent, I picked it from google translate. You can paste them in GT if you can't get the tiny hints from what they're doing, or just PM me & ask for a full translation. **_

_**Anyways, read.**_

* * *

"Sauli! Tule takaisin!"

"tule hakemaan minut, Sara!" I laughed, rushing down the stairs, Sara not far behind me. I gripped the railing as I swung, turning the corner and running down the hall to the kitchen.

"Tapan sinut, Sauli!" she calls from the stairs, but I'm already in the kitchen as I hear my mother call as well.

"Sauli, Sara," she calls from the table, "breakfast."

"Aiti!" Sara calls, trampling me to the floor before I can even think. "Sauli kiistää varastaa kirjani! Kerro hänelle antaa sen takaisin!"

I groaned, trying to get her off me, "En varastanut mitään-"

"Valehtelija!" she hissed, pushing my cheek into the tile floor.

"Sara!" she yelled, "Get off your brother!" Sara groaned, climbing off of me and walking to her.

She pointed to me as I slowly pulled myself from the floor, brushing myself off while she whined, "Sauli kiistää varast-"

"Sara," my mother stopped her, "English. We're not in Finland, so you both need to speak English."

Sara huffed, closing her eyes as she spoke again, "Sauli stole my book and he keeps denying it. I need it for school!"

She turned to me, "Sauli," I nodded, "Did you take your sister's school book?"

"Why would I want her school work?" I laughed, "I have my own supplies and I finished my work _long_ ago!"

"He took it!" Sara hissed, "I know he did!" I crossed my arms, shifting onto my right side as I shook my head at her. She glared at me, ready to charge before my mother grabbed her arm.

"Sara, you probably left it in your room somewhere." my mother assured her.

"Or with Joseph..." I chuckled. Her eyes flared at me and I could see she wanted to pounce. "After all," I continued, "you do spend a lot of your time in the stable. I bet he's waiting for your return so badly-"

"If he is, he's forgotten about his move." my father chuckled walking into the room and sitting down at the table, rested by the window, "Sorry to break your heart, Sara, but he left yesterday."

I could see my sister's eyes widen at that, shaking her head, "He left? Why?"

"His parents have sent for his return and no longer need our employment!" he explained, "The new stable boy comes tomorrow. Try not to flirt with this one." he smirked, "I doubt he's interested..." I chuckled at that, sitting next to him and pouring a bowl of cereal. Sara groaned, sitting across from me.

I jumped as I felt a fast yet hard kick to my shin, "Paska!" I hissed, gripping my shin and resting my heel on the edge of the chair. "What the hell?!" She only smirked, turning to the plate of toast set in front of her. I turned back to my father, "You know, maybe she wouldn't flirt with every guy you hire if they were all girls instead."

My mother laughed, "Then I'd have you and your father with them non-stop!" My father smiled at my mother, taking a sip of coffee from the mug she set in front of him.

"Women are more civilized than men." Sara exclaimed and my eyes rolled.

"So what does that make you, then?" I smirked. Her eyes narrowed at me, shaking her head. My father laughed again.

"Be nice to your sister." my mother said to me, petting my hair before walking back to the counter. "And I'm with your father." she called to Sara, "We don't want you coming on to the new stable boy. He came here to work, not flirt with little girls."

"And what if he comes on to me?" she asked, trying to be cute. Nice try...

"Then you tell us because he's much too old for you! Same for Sauli." I laughed at that and she turned to me. "I'm not kidding. There are men out there who do that and I don't want to risk you being part of that!" Even my father laughed at that. We both highly doubted some man working for my father would come after me. My father, a kind man at most, had a tell build and was not one to cross. Anyone could see that.

Still, maybe I'd get to know this new stable boy. See what he was like.

If Sara didn't beat me to it...

* * *

"I wish you all a good summer and I hope y'all pick up the slack next year!" my teacher called, setting the last of his papers on his desk as I pulled my bag over my head, staring intensely at the clock.

"Hey, Sully." I spun in my chair to face Niko, smiling up at him as he did to me, "What are you doing for summer break?"

I shrugged, "Same as last year; stay at home and try to entertain myself."

He laughed at that, dropping his gaze for only a moment. "Well, we're all getting together next weekend." he shrugged, looking back to me, "You should come!" My smile widened at that, nodding. I watched as his eyes lit up, "Great! I'll pick you up around nine."

"Sounds great!" I smiled. The bell rang and my eyes lit up, standing from my chair before a hand gripped my arm and I turned back to him.

His eyes were soft, calming, but I couldn't help feeling a little small the way he stared at me. I had an uneasy feeling come over me staring up at him. But it was like whatever he was feeling he held back, smiling once more. "Do you need a ride?"

I returned a smile, shaking my head, "Thanks, but I rather like the walk from the bus stop." It was strange. Niko and I were good friends, besides the fact he always said my name wrong. I didn't protest to it though. But never had he ever looked at me like that before. I'd known him for two years and not once had he looked like that. I didn't know what to make of it. I wasn't lying to get out of seeing him, I actually really liked the peaceful walk from the bus stop to my house. But I couldn't deny I was a little off guard with the look in his eyes.

On the bus I sat alone, considering I didn't really have friends that rode the bus and the ones I did have all drove together. But I didn't mind. I just stared out the window at the open fields in front of me. It usually took as long as forty five minutes to get to my stop and by then, there were only two more people left.

So I got off and started my relaxing walk down a path shaded by full thick trees, the sun still partly shining through the leaves. I listened to the sweet sounds of birds chirping, the light wind moving through the trees and brushing through my hair. Breathing in a deep, slow breath, I walked, marveling in the beauty around me until coming to my house.

I could see workers in the distance, working in the fields or carrying eggs from the henhouse to the house. I acknowledged the ones I passed on my way to the front stairs before walking inside and kicking my shoes to the side, running up the staircase and down the hall to my bedroom. I changed from my school clothes to something more comfortable and loose. Off came my button-up white shirt tucked into black pants, on went jean-shorts with a loose button down baby blue shirt with sleeves that came down to my forearms.

With that I grabbed my shoulder bag and set my notepad inside before walking out the door and heading back down the stairs. "Sauli?" I hear my mother call to me, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." I replied, "Menen ulos hetkeksi-"

"English!" she snapped, "We're Americans now, no more Finnish!"

I sighed before correcting myself, "I'm going out for a while, but I'll be back before it's dark!"

"Better." She called, "Have fun! Not my fault if you miss dinner."

"I'm okay with that!" I chuckled, running out the door and looking ahead to the large hill in the distance. My favorite place.

Hours I sat on the opposite side of the hill reading, the warm sun on my face. I was a little disappointed when the sun began to set, but nonetheless I packed my book away and walked back home, putting it in my room before going back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Turkey breast is in the fridge!" my father calls to me. About to say 'thank you', I froze and my brows furrowed, walking to the living room where I found him rested on the armchair, a book in his hand. He smiled up at me, "Shouldn't take long to reheat."

"I-I thought…?"

He chuckled, "Mother's not here and Sara's listening to music in her room," he set his book on his lap, "no reason we can't speak our native language behind her back!" I smiled at him, walking back to the kitchen and reaching in the fridge for the clear plastic container holding my leftover dinner, setting it on the counter. "By the way," he called once more, "a friend from school called for you. Nemo or something…?"

I chuckled, setting my food in the microwave and setting it to two minutes before walking back to the living room and sitting on the couch. "Niko." I smiled.

He nodded, "So when were you going to tell us about this party next weekend?" he raised a brow.

I shrugged, "I just got invited today. I was going to wait till I could make up my mind and get you and mom together to ask."

"Why do you need to think it over?" he asked, "It's summer, you should be out with friends, partying. You're seventeen! Is that not what most boys your age usually do?"

"I'm not like most boys my age." I replied. "Most guys my age are chasing artificial girls, getting drunk, getting high, or who knows?!"

"And you're not interested in such events I'm guessing?" I shook my head. He laughed, "You are so much like your mother wishes your sister to be!"

"I do what she expects because I want to, not because I have to." I explained.

"Are you going to the party then?" he asked, "Your friend obviously wants you to go, but I'm sure he'd understand if you weren't interested."

"I'll go." I assured him, "If it's alright with you and mom, that is!"

"It's fine with me," he smiled, "your mother, I'll try to convince." I nodded, standing from the couch and going back to the kitchen as it beeped to show my food was done. I pulled it out and set it on a plate, then grabbed utensils and sat at the table. "So this Niko boy," he continued, "is he a close friend of yours?"

I nodded, "One of the closest. He was the first to talk to me when we came to this country!"

"Ah!" he smiled, "So he means something to you!"

I shrugged, "He is a friend."

"_Just_ a friend?" he raised a brow. I laughed at him, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "You know, Sauli," he assured me, "I'll love you no matter what! Whether it's straight, gay, pansexual, atheist-"

"Father, I'm not gay!" I laughed, turning to him "Certainly not atheist either. Niko is a friend and nothing more."

"Alright." He nodded, "I'm just saying, if there comes a time in your life you realize you have different interests than most of the people around you, don't be afraid to talk to me about it."

"I won't." I smiled, turning back to my food.

The rest of that night was very relaxing. After I finished dinner I joined my father on the couch and we watched a movie, making small talk at certain scenes. But, like always, all good things must come to an end. As much as I loved my mother, I couldn't process why she was so against expressing our culture! But we returned to English when she returned and soon after, I went upstairs to my room and turned off my lights before grabbing a quilt.

I lifted my window and slipped onto the roof, moving next to it and wrapping the quilt around me from behind as I stared up at the night sky, leaning against the house to get comfortable. I always came up here at night. It was a place to think. A place to get away. A place of peace. I found it the second night since we moved to this country and I've been coming here every night since, just like the other side of the hill. That was probably my favorite thing about moving to this estate; the silence. Even after my older sisters moved out, it was loud everywhere I went. I cherished my solitude, as well as time with loved ones.

As I stare into the distance, I see a light go out in the stables, the door opening as a tall figure steps out and the door closes once more. I look closer, but it's too dark to make out. All I can see is black hair and a faint white shirt under tan suspenders. I can only guess it to be the new stable boy, considering the last one, Joseph, was blonde. I watched him as he walked across the front yard to the barn, closing the door and disappearing from sight.

Maybe tomorrow I'll make the advance to meet this new stable boy, maybe even take Ori for a ride while I'm there! It's been a week since I rode anyway!

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Otherwise there will be no more of this and you gotta stick with Just The Way It Is... **_

_**Decisions, decisions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Since you guys blew up my email with reviews all night & morning, I held up my end of the bargain. But you gotta keep em coming if you want chapter 3! **_

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, I decided to take a stroll to the stables and take Ori for a ride. When I got there though, the door was open to Ori's pen. I walked to the pen, looking in to see a man, taller than me, brushing along the horse's side. As I take a step the man turns, his eyes widening for only a moment as he jumped in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry." He said softly, "I-I was just…" I laughed at that, shaking my head as I walked next to him, resting a hand on Ori's cheek. He leaned into my touch, huffing softly and I smiled, running my other hand down his long snout. "What's his name?" the man asked.

"Ori." I replied, turning to him. He had nice black hair that hung in his face a little, bright cobalt eyes. In all honesty, he was very beautiful.

"Ori." He smiled, going back to brushing his black hair. "So he's yours?" he asked and I noticed his short glance to me. I nodded. "He's very calm. It's a change from the last stallion I worked with."

"How many people have you worked for?" I asked, turning to him once more. He met my gaze and suddenly time stopped. I froze, staring into his eyes as he did the same to me. It felt like hours we stared, the real length of time I may never truly know.

After a few moments he broke from my gaze, chuckling softly before he finally answered. "A few."

"What happened then?" I smirked, "If it didn't work out…"

He shrugged, "They wanted me to work longer hours for less pay and I told them I couldn't do it," he turned back to me for only a moment, "so they let me go."

"Why did they want you to work longer?" I asked, "And working longer for less just doesn't make sense!"

"They had another guy working for them when I wasn't there and they were sick of losing money to two people." He explained, "But I couldn't afford to lose any money because I was staying at an apartment that I needed rent for, not to mention food, which I was barely able to pay for in the first place…"

"I hope my father isn't as much of an ass as they were." I chuckled. He shook his head and my smile returned, turning fully to face him once more, "What is your name?"

He chuckled, "You ask a lot of questions…"

"You're living out here alone, working for a man with two children." I shrugged, "There's no reason not to make a friend while you're here!"

He laughed, "So far, I've only met one." He set the brush down on a stool next to him before turning back to me, holding his hand out, "Adam."

My smile widened, shaking his hand, "Sauli."

"Sauli." He repeated and I nodded. "What is that? Slovakian?"

"Finnish." I corrected and he nodded.

"Forgive me." I chuckled. "So who's the other kid here?" he asked, "Younger brother?"

"Twin sister." I replied, "I'm surprised you haven't met her yet. She was all over the last guy." I laughed.

"Oh." His eyes rolled, "One of _those_ girls…" I laughed, nodding in agreement. "So you figured you'd beat her to it…" he smirked and my own eyes rolled, chuckling softly.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"So why are you here?" he asked, holding his smirk.

"I was actually going to take Ori for a ride." I explained, "Do you mind?" He shook his head, walking to the hook his saddle was on, carrying it as I brushed his hair to the side and resting it on his back. He strapped it in as I put the nestle on his snout, petting him softly. I turned back to Adam, smiling to him and leading Ori outside.

"Have fun." He said to me and I smiled at him once more, climbing on.

Before I left I turned back to him, "A word of advice- avoid Sara at all costs." I smirked, "You'll never get rid of her if you don't." Then I rode off, leaving him.

* * *

_**Yes, it's kind of short...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: cuteness. Enjoy! **_

* * *

"Where'd you go today, Sauli?" my mother asked, staring at the television across the room.

I sat up on the carpet, turning my head to her, "I took Ori for a ride."

"All day?" my father chuckled, "You never tire of that horse, do you?" I shook my head.

"Plus, I met the new stable boy." I added and he nodded. "He's very nice. I'm surprised Sara hadn't met him before I did!"

"Where is she anyway?" he asked, turning to my mother. She shrugged and he sighed, "Maybe she's there now…"

I shrugged, looking to the kitchen table where there was a few chocolate cupcakes left on a plate. I stood from the floor and walked to it, grabbing one and setting it on a separate plate before I walked out the door. The sun had almost set and the light in the barn was on, a shadow passing through the window. My eyes somewhat lit up, walking to the door and slipping in, quietly walking up the steps.

When I reached the second floor, I knocked on the wall, watching his gaze lift and a warm smile light his face.

"Miss me?" I smiled, walking to the bed he rested on and sitting next to him, holding out the plate, "I brought you something."

He returned it, taking the plate and resting it next to him, "Thanks." He said softly.

I looked to the paper sitting in front of him, moving only a little closer, "What are you writing?" I asked.

"It's a letter to a friend." He replied. My gaze fell to the small stack of money wrapped and taped to the paper. My brows furrowed.

"Do you usually give friends money…?" I asked, a little curious.

He chuckled, "It's for my godson." He replied and my brows furrowed, turning to him. He sighed, "Two of my best friends, Lee and Scarlett, married very young and soon after had a child. Two years ago, Lee died in a machining accident at work…" My expression dropped that moment, my eyes going soft, "Scarlett has been having trouble supplying income with taking care of the kid and paying taxes and whatnot. So I told her, since I'm the godfather, I'd supply money each month for his needs and she can take care of everything else."

"I…" I sighed, resting a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry." He chuckled, folding the note and slipping it in an envelope.

"I'm fine now." He assured me, "I know he's in a better place and so does Scarlett. I'm just glad I have this job so I can give more than I was before!" he nudged me, smiling warmly, "You father is a good man. He understands these things. He's kind." My gaze lifted, meeting his and his smile widened, "I see where you get your friendly nature from." My cheeks flamed and my gaze fell, no idea as to why I was blushing at his compliment.

I huffed, straightening my back, "So what's his name?" I asked, "Your godson."

"Riff." He replied, turning to me again.

"Riff." I repeated, smiling warmly as I looked back to him, "Such a unique name!" I laughed. He joined me, grabbing the envelope and putting it in the binder he was using as a desk moments ago. A cold wind blew from the window and I shivered, walking to it and closing both doors. I turned back to him, looking to the two sheets he had on his bed, nothing more, "Do you need an extra?" I asked, "It's fairly cold tonight." He shook his head, holding his smile. "Are you sure? We have plenty-"

"I'll be fine, Sauli." He assured me, though he could probably tell I wasn't buying it. "I can handle a bit of cold weather, I've done it before." He explained.

I sighed, walking to the stairs and turning to him once more. "Good night, then." I said to him.

His smile faded slightly, as if he was saddened to see me leave. "Good night, Sauli. I'll see you soon." I returned a smile, nodding before I walked down the stairs, out of the barn and back to the house.

That night, even in my room under my blankets, I was freezing. I couldn't imagine how Adam was doing in the thin barn walls under his two thin blankets. At least this house was insulated! I couldn't let him freeze out there.

So I slipped from my bed and went into the hall to the closet, searching for the thickest wool blanket I could find. There was only one, holding a wolf design on it. Cool.

I wrapped it around me and went down the stairs, sneaking out the door and walking out to the barn. I wrapped the blanket more around me with the cold wind rushing over me, looking ahead to the barn and walking inside, up the stairs to his bedroom.

The sight of him made my heart almost clench. Oh no, it just clenched. He was curled in a tight ball, slightly shivering. I frowned at his frame, unwrapping the blanket from myself and resting it on him. His eyes opened slightly, looking up at me. As his eyes focused, he smiled, moving aside and patting the bed. I didn't protest.

He wrapped one arm around me, holding me against him as we both laid on our sides, facing one another. Our combined body heat, along with the wool blanket, made the situation much better. I didn't understand it, but I actually really enjoyed Adam holding me like this. He was warm, gentle. His lips pressed to my forehead, kissing me softly while he held me and my eyes slipped shut, falling into darkness.

* * *

_**Reviews please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's Saturday so I figured I'd leave a little treat... It's currently 10:30 am here and I am no longer able to sleep so enjoy! **_

* * *

The next morning I was still in his warm embrace, my arms around his waist, our bodies pressed tight together. The sun shone through the cracks in the walls, illuminating the room. Adam shifted, humming softly as he pulled me closer, his forehead against mine. His eyes opened slowly, staring into mine as a faint smile pulled at his lips. "Good morning." he whispered, brushing a loose strand of hair from my face.

I smiled, "Morning."

"I guess I did need that extra blanket," he chuckled and my smile widened, tilting my head back for a better look at him. I could see a bunch of little dots scattered along his lips and a few scattered on his face. I was somewhat drawn to them. I wondered what his lips would t-

Wait. Where did that come from...?

I pulled out of his embrace, turning away as I immediately sat on the edge. "I-I should get back." I muttered, "Before my parents worry about me..."

"I uh..." he said softly before sighing, "You should." Then he chuckled, "I doubt they'd approve of you sleeping with the stable boy."

"Don't say it like that!" I snapped, standing from the bed and staring down at him. I wasn't sleeping with him, I brought an extra blanket and just ended up staying the night...? That doesn't sound much better... "I-I'm sorry." I said, "I just..."

"I understand." he smiled warmly, though I could see it was somewhat forced. "You should get back. They should be up soon..." I nodded, turning and walking down the stairs. Before I left he called to me once more, "Thanks for the blanket, by the way!"

"No problem!" I called back, running back to the house.

No one was up. Thank god!

I quietly moved up the stairs, making sure not to make much noise as I crept to my bedroom. But, to my luck, I walked in to my father sitting on the armchair in the corner, staring at me.

"Sneaking out I see..." he implied.

"I wasn't at any parties." I assured him. He raised a brow, ushering me to continue. I sighed, "I brought an extra blanket to the barn for Adam and ended up staying the night."

"So he's _Adam_ now...?" he smirked and my eyes rolled.

"It's not like that." I assured him. "He's not like that. I'm not like that!" He only chuckled, walking to me and cupping my cheeks in his hands, kissing my forehead.

"I'll love you no matter what, Poika." he whispered into my hairline. With that he turned and walked out, turning to me once more, "Breakfast is in an hour. I hope you got enough sleep last night because you, Sara, and I are going riding today." His head turned to the window where you could just barely see the barn. "He's welcome to come." I nodded and then he was gone. I sighed, walking to my bed and falling face-first into the soft mattress.

Yes. To answer your question, I asked Adam to join us. And he gratefully accepted the invitation!

During the ride through the trails, he kept close to me, most likely to avoid Sara. I didn't mind though. I enjoyed his company a great deal! We talked a lot on the trails, laughed a bit. He told me more about his godson and his family, where he used to work. "You should come to Burbank one day," he smiled, "I think you'd like it."

"Maybe I will." I returned a smile, "I need a tan anyway…" He laughed at that, shaking his head.

When we arrived at a lake next to a clearing we stopped, climbing off and setting a large blanket on the grass, a basket of food next to it. As Adam got to his feet, he looked out to the late and I could see the amazement in his cobalt eyes. My smile widened before Sara brushed my arm and I turned to her. "What are you doing?"

My brows furrowed, "Uhm… What?"

"He came on this trip to be with me!" she hissed, "I don't need you in the way."

"He came because I invited him." I retorted, "And he's not even interested in a horatsu like yourself…" Her eyes narrowed at me and my eyes rolled, "You really think he's here to flirt with a little girl?"

"Duh." She replied. I chuckled, turning away from her and walking to Adam. He turned to meet my gaze, smiling sweetly to me.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, walking ahead of him and staring into the distance.

He chuckled, "I am." He came up beside me, staring into the distance. "Are you? I know I'm intruding on your family time-"

"Not at all." I laughed, "My father even said you could come before I asked you."

"So you asked him if you could bring me..?" he smirked.

My eyes rolled, "He suggested it and I thought it was worth a shot. So I asked you." His smirk deepened and I scoffed, "You're full of yourself, you know that?" He laughed, nodding.

"I know." He replied, crossing his arms, "I also know how much you hate when I tease you about these things…" I shook my head, keeping my gaze on the sky. "Don't worry," his hand rested on my back, "your sister is probably the last person I'd ever be interested in. You should tell her that." With that, he turned and walked to where my father was. I smiled, turning to join them.

"Sauli, come eat!" my father called. "You guys can go swimming in the lake after if you want." I shrugged, sitting on my knees next to Adam. He flashed me a soft smile before helping my father unload the basket.

* * *

_**Review for chapter 5! Trust me, you want chapter 5...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Trust me. You want this chapter. Even with how short it is.. **_

_**Enjoy and leave in a review what you think! Or no chapter 6. And I doubt you want me to end this entire fic at this chapter...**_

* * *

"Cannonball!" Sara yells, jumping into the water and splashing us. I laughed and Adam joined me before I nudged him, gesturing to a secret hide away through the trees. He nodded, following me as we disappeared from sight.

"What is this?" he asked once we were out of Sara's sight, looking around.

"This" I replied, "is my secret hideaway." I turned to him, treading through the water, "I found this a few weeks after we moved. No seaweed, no bugs, and especially no Sara." He smiled, circling me slowly, staring up at the sky. I swam to shore, sitting in the shallowness as I watched him, feeling water splash against my chest and shoulders every now and then.

"It's beautiful." he cheered and I laughed. He looked to me, "And your sister... No offense, but she's a little full of herself, isn't she..?"

I chuckled, "She gets it from my mother." I explained, "The only reason we moved here is because she thinks people will think highly of us and life will be perfect for our little family."

"No one's life is perfect." he assured, "No matter how we try, it's just not possible."

I swam back to him, coming to only about a foot away from each other, "What do you believe?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I believe we should just be grateful for what we have and wish for nothing more. Otherwise our lives are just a big 'what if'!" I nodded, moving a bit closer. "'What if my grandparents were still alive?', 'What if we had more money'..."

"What if my boss' kid actually likes me...?" I teased.

"If that was true, I'd probably kiss him." he smiled.

At that, I moved even closer, my gaze to the water, "What if..." my gaze somewhat lifted, staring at his collarbone, "What if he wanted you to...?" I said, barely a whisper. His smile faded then, his mouth only slightly open, as if in shock. My eyes widened in realization and I turned away, swimming back until my feet touched the sand and the water rose only a inch below my shoulders.

"Sauli." He said loud enough that I could hear, but not enough to be yelling. I didn't turn back. I just stood there in the water, my back to him. Soon I heard the sound of him moving through the steady current, small waves bushing against my back. When warm hands rested over my shoulder blades, my breath hitched in my throat, feeling warm breath on the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I… I-I never should-"

"It's okay." He whispered and my gaze fell to the water once more. "I'm not upset. I'm just… shocked." I kept my gaze down, closing my eyes and just wanting to crawl up and hide away that moment. "Sauli," he whispered again, "look at me." I refused. "Please."

"I-I'm sorry I brought it up." I assured him, "Let's just drop it and go back-" I turned back to go, but he stopped me, gripping both my arms. My gaze lifted to protest, but as soon as my gaze met his, I was frozen.

He cupped my cheek, his eyes staring deep into mine as mine alternated from his eyes to his lips, then back again. Slowly, he leaned in, his breath on my lips as he drifted, my heart starting to pound in my chest. When my lips were only inches from his, he spoke once more, "Are you sure?"

"Of course not." I answered, "But I don't want to stop." At that, his lips pressed lightly to mine, the taste of him making my head spin. My eyes slipped shut, my lips moving with his as the kiss deepened, arms wrapping around his neck as his wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him.

He pulled away, breathing only a little heavier as his gaze met mine once more. "So?" he breathed.

I chuckled, "Definitely not what I expected…"

He raised a brow at that, "And you were expecting…?"

"That I'd hate it and never want to do it again." I replied, my gaze lifting back to his. "You?" A voice interrupted his answer. My father's voice.

"Sauli! Adam!" he called, "It's time to head home!"

I dropped my gaze once more, my cheeks flaming. He cupped my cheek, lifting my gaze once more and smiling softly, leaning in once more. He kissed me sweetly, slowly, my right hand petting his soaked raven locks. But he pulled away too soon, smiling softly as he spoke, "We should get back."

I frowned, pulling out of his embrace and swimming back to the opening that lead to the clearing Sara and my father would be at. But he stopped me and I turned back to him. He smiled at me, swimming past me on his back. I laughed softly, following him.

* * *

_**So...?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just a little note before we continue. **_

_**I just wanted to say, since I joined FF, it's made my day to just get 1 or 2 reviews a week. Now, with this fic and my other Saulbert(JTWII), I'm getting 3-5 a DAY! You guys have no idea how thankful I am to have you guys reading my fics and leaving your reviews. Thank you to those hanging in there for the next chapter of JTWII, I'm so sorry I haven't gotten it updated but I have a bit of writer's block and if I can't add more to it, then it might be a little short. I'll try my best to update, but no promises it'll be very interesting. It's just a talk between Sauli & Johnny so if you're fine with that, then I'll update. **_

_**For this fic, I'm actually on chapter 10, and things are definitely heating up at chapter 8 so get ready. I'm hoping I don't fall behind at all with this, because you all seem to really like it and I absolutely hate making my readers wait for something they're so pumped about. **_

_**Anyways, read and enjoy!**_

* * *

"Did you have fun on your trip?" my mother asked, setting the last dish on the drying tray.

"Yeah." I smiled, setting the stack of plates in the cupboard, "Sara thought I was in the way of her getting close to Adam. She needs to get over herself..." she nodded, pulling the plug from under the water and grabbing an extra towel to dry her hands.

"Look who's talking!" she called, walking in with the last cupcake in her mouth. My eyes rolled, drying off the rest. "You two disappeared before I had a chance. You're hiding him from me!"

I laughed at that, "He's not some _object_. He's a person."

"He's a guy." she concluded, "And all guys want one thing; a girl that's interested in them."

"That's not true." my father retorted, walking into the kitchen, "Some guys want to support their families. Some guys want guys. You never know..."

"Let's hope he doesn't want a guy." my mother added. "I don't want some _perv_ going after my son," she walked to my father, kissing him sweetly. "or my husband."

"Not all gay men are perverts, Darling." he assured, "My best friend in the whole world has a lover that lived just down the block from me and they've been together ever since!"

"It's unnatural and I won't tolerate it. Especially from some stranger I pay _only_ to work." That was the last thing she said before she walked out of the living room and up the stairs, leaving the three of us.

"That's her opinion." my father smirked, turning to me and holding out an apple, "Take this to Adam. I'm sure he's hungry after his long day at work." I nodded, taking it from him and walking out the door. The whole walk to the barn all I could think about was my mother's words running through my mind over and over.

_it's unnatural._

I walked up the stairs, looking to the bed and seeing he wasn't there. My brows furrowed, looking around the room until I saw him by a wooden dresser, his shirt gone and millions of small dots covering his back. My heart jumped at the sight and I turned away, hearing creaks along the wooden floor. "Hey."

I turned back, my gaze dropping to his feet, "H-hey." He chuckled, walking to his bed and sitting down, patting the bed for me to join him. I didn't protest. I never did, apparently. I handed the apple to him, smiling softly, "I brought you this."

He smiled warmly, taking the apple and setting it on the chair next to the bed. "Thank you." He laid on his side, his elbow buried into the pillow as he stared at me. "You okay?" he asked, "You seem a upset..."

I shrugged, sighing softly as I turned away from him. "That thing we did..." I almost muttered and he nodded, "I don't think we should do it again."

"What?" his eyes widened, sitting up a bit, "What's wrong? You didn't like it?"

"That's the problem," I explained, "I did! _A lot_!"

His brows furrowed, resting a hand on my thigh and moving a bit closer. "Then what _exactly_ is the problem?"

"It... My mother says it's unnatural." I said softly, my gaze to the ground.

He only chuckled, gripping my jaw gently between his thumb and pointer, turning my gaze back to him. "Does this feel unnatural?" he whispered and I almost immediately leaned in, as if something took over me and urged me to kiss him. When my lips touched his, I fought back the urge to moan, but I didn't pull away. I couldn't. Frankly, I didn't want to.

His hand cupped my cheek, kissing back as I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. One hand rested on his bare chest, the other running into his hair as our kiss deepened. He laid back, both hands falling to the hem of my shirt and slipping beneath, his warm hands roaming my back and slowly lifting my shirt up.

I pulled away, my heavy breaths against his as I asked, "How old are you, Adam?"

His brows furrowed. "I'm twenty one." he panted, "Why? What are you?"

"Seventeen." I breathed.

"Is it a problem?" he asked, his gaze alternating between my eyes.

I shook my head, "Not for me." At that, he kissed me again, deeper, his hands running up my back once more. I pulled away again, pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it, kissing him again. All for about ten minutes, we kissed like that.

When he pulled away again, a soft whine slipped from the loss. He smirked up at me, cupping my cheek as his eyes stared deep into mine. "I wish you could stay." he whispered, stroking my skin with his thumb. I groaned softly, leaning down and burying my face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He sighed, petting my hair as he spoke, "But you should get back, before your parents become suspicious..."

"I'm not sure whether my father hates it or not." I muttered into his skin, "But my mother definitely despises the thought."

"Do they know?" he asked. I shook my head slightly and he chuckled, running his hand down to between my shoulder blades. "Maybe we should keep it hidden for at least a while."

"We don't even know what _it_ is!" I chuckled. "We should at least wait until we know what to call it." He laughed, agreeing.

"We'll give it time." he concluded and I pulled away from the warm cave, staring into his eyes once again. "But right now, I think you should be getting back home before your parents suspect anything."

"If you get cold again, that blanket is right next to your bed." I assured him. He nodded, chuckling softly. I leaned in once more, kissing him sweetly, slowly, resting both hands on his chest. But I pulled away before the kiss could go any further and climbed off him, grabbing my shirt from the floor and slipping it on. I turned back to him, smiling softly. "See you tomorrow?"

He nodded, holding his smile as I walked to the stairs, stepping down each one slowly, biting the corner of my lip as I disappeared from sight, the taste of Adam still on my lips.

* * *

_**Keep leaving reviews, questions, etc. If you have a question but don't have an account and are reviewing as a guest, or have an account but want your question answered publicly, leave your question and I'll answer it next update!**_

_**Have a good day/week/whatever!**_


	7. Chapter 7

That night I barely slept. I just laid on my side hugging my long black pillow as I stared out the window to the moon shining through. All I could think of was my kiss with Adam. My mother's words. My father's hints.

Adam.

I stood from the bed, throwing my pillow across the room and walking to the window, plopping down on the bench in front of it and staring in the distance. When my gaze drifted to the barn, my heart stopped.

Adam.

He was sitting on the ledge that made up his window, staring up at the sky. Then his gaze landed on me and he smiled, leaning against the frame as his gaze locked with mine. That's when I noticed the apple in his hands, tossing it up in the air and catching it. I returned a smile, standing to my feet and crossing my arms over my chest. He pulled himself from the ledge, standing on his feet and mimicking my stance. I chuckled, shaking my head. He took a step back, gesturing to his right where I could only assume his bed would be. I took a deep breath, holding up a finger as if to say '_give me a sec_'. He nodded, gripping the doors to the window and closing them. I sighed, turning to my bed and quickly arranging my pillows beneath the sheets to form an… _exceptional_ replacement. Once I was satisfied I turned to the door and walked out, my arms wrapped around me as I crept through the house and out the door, rushing to the barn.

I walked up the stairs and looked to my right, seeing him laid on his back, staring at me. He held his hand out and I walked to him, taking his hand in mine and climbing into bed, wrapping my arms around his neck as he did to my waist. My bare legs brushed his until tangling together and pressing our bodies close. I tilted my head back enough to kiss him, then pressed our foreheads together as they rested on the single pillow he had.

"Couldn't sleep?" he whispered.

"No." I replied, "You?" He shook his head, holding me closer. Slowly my eyes slipped shut, drifting in his arms.

Adam.

The next few nights I continually snuck out to see Adam. Some nights we talked, others we'd steal a few pecks. When we became too tired to speak, we slept. Father knew about it, but he didn't protest. He'd cover for me to assure my mother didn't know.

Today she'd rode into town with Sara for some clothes shopping, while I stayed home with father. Still, my mother's words were caught in the back of my mind.

I walked into his room, knocking on the open door and waiting for permission to enter. He turned to me, smiling sweetly, "Sauli!" I entered, walking to the bed and sitting down. "What brings you?" he asked, slipping his ring on.

"I I need to ask you something." I replied.

He walked to the bed, sitting next to me, his voice softening. "What is it?" he asked.

"What mother said," I said softly, "about it being unnatural…" He nodded. "Is it true? Do you believe her?"

He sighed, dropping his gaze to the hardwood floor as a hand rested on my back. "Your mother comes from a more traditional family. They don't believe things like that are exceptional in the eye of God."

"But do you believe it?" I asked, staring up at him.

He shrugged, smiling softly, "Well, I come from a more open-minded family. My parents are a lot more accepting of different races, orientations, religions…" His hand lifted to my shoulder, his smile widening a little, "It doesn't matter what small details someone may possess, it's the personality. You'll never truly know a person if you can't look past the tiny bits and pieces." Then he leaned in, kissing into my hair before pulling away to look into my eyes. "No matter what she says, your mother is your mother. And she loves you more than she does her little bible." He leaned closer, "And no matter what you or any of your sisters do, I will love you regardless."

I smiled, "Kiitos, Isä."

"Rakastan sinua, Sauli." He whispered, standing from the bed. "And another thing," he turned back to me, "I don't care what your mother says about your new friend. If he is such, it's unimportant. If you are, which you have exclaimed you are not, it would matter less because we're your parents and part of the job is to love you unconditionally!" I smiled, nodding to him.

* * *

_**I'm somewhat getting payback on one of my siblings at the moment and I figured I'd let you guys in on it. Continue reading if you're interested or leave a review and be done with it... **_

_**My older sister messed up the whole living room in our new house, which she's been doing since the beginning of time and I always end up cleaning up after her or hearing my mother rant for hours on end about how her kids are all slobs and need to learn to clean up after ourselves, and went to her room with her laptop, so i had to clean it all up AND look after both our dogs, which it seems I'm the only one doing so in this house...**_

_**An extra fact; one weekend my older brother was coming to visit from the country and since she'd refused to clean her room and left before she could be lectured again, I ended up doing it in the end and I was nine. It took me four hours to clean that whole thing and, trust me, it was nasty. The only good that came out of it was seeing my brother and the Movie Star Bratz doll I got as a reward. **_

_**I realized she left her phone on the coffee table(an iphone5 I'll add). I unlocked it and put it on silent then hid it beneath the cat's food dish on the windowsill in the kitchen. **_

_**Now we wait...**_

_**On that note, Leave a review and you may just see chapter 8!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Time for a little talk... **_

_**You like this, I can tell. You always leave me amazing reviews and tell me to keep going, saying you love it and whatnot. Well you better! Do you know how much research I do just to write these fics?! You better fucking love it. I put my sweat, blood, tears, and glam powers into every single one of these! If I can't amuse my Glamily, I might as well quit right now! And trust me, that is the very LAST thing I want to do... **_

_**Anyways(haha), read and you better fucking enj****oy this. I assure you it's worth your while...**_

_**And yeah I agree. His Isä is pretty fucking awesome! I figured it's more fun when at least ONE parent supports love!**_

* * *

This was one of my favorite days.

My family was out for the whole day and I was lounging in the hammock attached to the large oak tree in the front yard, resting on Adam's chest as we listened to the sound of nature. I held his hand in mine, playing with his long fingers.

"Your father tells me you have a party to attend tonight." He said softly.

I sighed, "A friend invited me, but I'm not sure if I want to go…"

"You should." He assured me, "You're seventeen! That's what most seventeen year olds do."

I laughed at that, "You're twenty one. Shouldn't you be at a bar somewhere _living it up_?"

"I have more important things to tend to." He whispered, kissing my cheek. "But you should go. Enjoy your freedom while you still have it…"

"I'll go for Niko." I assured him, "He wants me to come." He chuckled and I rested my head on his shoulder, tilting my head back to look at him. "What?"

"Should I be worried about this _Niko_…?" he raised a brow, smirking at me.

"Maybe…" I smiled, "I _am_ adorable, after all…" He laughed, resting our joined hands on my stomach and looking up at the sky. "Are you jealous?" I smirked.

"Why would I be?" he laughed, "If I have no competition, I can't be jealous. Can I?"

I turned over, straddling his waist as I stared down at him. "So you're calling me a prize…" His eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "Then you're calling me a whore…" I raised a brow.

"N-no!" he assured me, "Of course not!" I only laughed, staring down at him. He sat up, cupping my cheek and lightly stroking it with the pad of his thumb. I leaned into his touch, resting my hand over his. "Be safe." He whispered and I nodded, smiling as he kissed my forehead. "Do you have a cell?" he asked. I reached into my back pocket for it, handing it to him and watching as he went into my contacts. "If anything happens, call me and I'll come get you as quick as I can." I nodded again and his smile widened, kissing the tip of my nose. "And don't forget to have fun."

"I could ask to bring you…" I suggested.

He shook his head, chuckling, "I doubt your parents would allow even the thought of the new stable boy getting drunk with their son." I laughed at that, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

I shivered as a drop of water touched the back of my beck and I pulled away, looking up to the cloudy sky. Another landed on my cheek. Then, my forehead. Those were joined by others and so on until it began to pour. I quickly pulled myself from the hammock with Adam, taking my hand in his and running to the house.

When we made it inside I walked up the stairs to the bathroom, Adam close behind me. I grabbed a couple towels from the closet and handed one to him, then pulled my shirt off as I dried myself. I just barely caught Adam glancing over at me and I turned away, fighting to hide my blush. I walked to my room and threw the towel over my head, drying off my hair somewhat before I set it on the bed and jumped on. He rested his towel on his shoulders and climbed on the bed, laid next to me on his side. I turned my head to him, looking into his eyes.

"How much longer until your parents come home?" he asked. I pulled out my phone once more, checking the time.

6:42

"About an hour." I replied, setting it on the nightstand and turning back to him. I moved closer, leaving a slow, tender kiss on his freckled lips. He kissed back, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he climbed on top of me, my legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him tight against me. He gasped, pulling away from my lips at the contact and looking into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't speak. Instead he pulled his shirt off and dove, kissing me a bit harder than last time and a moan slipped from my lips into his, my fingers threading into his hair. As soon as I tugged he growled against my lips, his hips grinding into mine.

My lips tore from his, another moan ripping from my throat at the endless spikes of pleasure and he dove for my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. I tugged on his hair again, harder, and he ground again, pulling an even louder moan from me.

He pulled away from my neck, moving back to my lips and kissing me hard, gripping tight on my hips. My legs wrapped tighter around him, bucking forward for more friction I had begun to yearn for. He ground again, and again, moaning into my lips as he moved and I did the same, just as loudly. I couldn't understand how drawn I was to the contact, but I wanted more of it. Much more. And it seemed Adam was more than willing to comply.

There came a point he was moving faster, harder, even thrusting against me, and moans were pouring from both of us. "A-Adam." I whined into his lips, bucking forward again. He groaned in response, kissing me again as his hips rolled over and over into mine. I threw my head into the pillow beneath, tugging harder at his hair and only making him move faster, moaning as he dove for my neck once more.

I yelped as I felt his teeth dig into a certain spot just below my jaw, most likely leaving a mark and lapping at the punctured skin with his tongue, sucking and licking at it. My heels were pressing into his back as I begged for more, but he didn't seem to complain. "S-Sauli," he moaned against my skin, "I'm gonna…"

"Adam," I panted, "Please… _Ah_!" At that, he ground hard into me, ripping a cry from my throat as I felt a certain tightening in my stomach. My skin felt like it was on fire and sparks were shooting from it everywhere. My pants felt unbelievably tight. Every single moan Adam made rung endlessly in my ears. I was close. I knew it. "Oh god…" I moaned, both hands moving to his back and clawing at his skin, looking back to him as he kissed me once again.

"Sauli?" I hear a voice call from down stairs and suddenly Adam froze, pulling away and staring wide-eyed at me. All colour fades from my face as I realize and he jumps off me, looking to the door. "Sauli? Are you home?" At that I almost panicked, looking around the room until my gaze landed on the closet.

I stood from the bed, running to it and opening it before turning back to him, gesturing for him to get in. He nodded, running inside and turning back to me, leaning in and kissing me softly. I bit back a whine as he pulled away and gripped the handles, closing the door and rushing back to my bed, grabbing my book from the nightstand and setting it over my… _problem_.

That didn't work.

I hear footsteps up the stairs and I flip myself over, opening the book as I laid on my stomach, wincing at the slight contact. Fuck.

I bit down on my lip, _hard_, lifting the book and pretending to read as the door opened and my father slipped in. "Hey." He said softly, "I was calling you."

I looked up to him, smiling, "Sorry. I was distracted…"

He chuckled, looking around the room. "Where's Adam?" he asked. I shrugged and he raised a brow. "Huh. I was sure he'd be with you, considering you had the house to yourselves…"

"Mind out of the gutter, Isä." I teased. He smiled, walking to the bed and sitting down. "Why are you home so early?" I asked, keeping my face in my book so I wouldn't have to turn over.

He shrugged, "Sara wasn't feeling well, so we decided to head home early. Sorry if we ruined your quality time…" I could just about hear him smirk and my eyes rolled. "So where is he hiding?" he chuckled.

"He's probably in the barn." I replied.

"Well he can come in if he likes. Your mother and I are going out to dinner and your sister will probably be in her room the rest of the night." He assured me, standing from the bed and walking to the door. He turned back to me once more, "You should probably change into something a little less… revealing. Considering you have that party and Nemo will be here in a few hours."

"Niko!" I laughed, looking up at him. "And I know." With that he left. I turned to the closet, watching Adam slip out and walk back to me, keeping his eyes on the door in case my father came back.

"I should get back." He said softly, sitting down on the bed. I turned over, frowning up at him. "I want to stay, but I might get caught if I do-"

"By who?" I asked, "My parents are going out and Sara will most likely be barricaded in her room the rest of the night." I reached up, cupping his cheek, "Stay."

"I have the horses to take care of." He assured me, looking down, "Not to mention…" I chuckled as I followed his gaze, then looked to my own.

"I know what you mean." I smirked, looking back to him and meeting his gaze, seeing the want in his eyes. Need, almost. He wanted to, just as much as I did, if not more. But he refrained, standing from the bed once more and grabbing his shirt. "I'll lend you one of mine while I toss that in the dryer." I assured, walking to him and taking it from his grasp.

He sighed, leaning in and kissing me sweetly.

* * *

_**If**_

_**You**_

_**Want**_

_**Chapter**_

_**Nine,**_

_**Leave **_

_**a **_

_**Review! **_

_**Be **_

_**Sure **_

_**To **_

_**Add **_

_**Your **_

_**Favorite **_

_**Part**_

_**Of**_

_**This**_

_**Fic**_

_**So**_

_**Far**_

_**In **_

_**The **_

_**End**_

_**And **_

_**If **_

_**Typing **_

_**Like **_

_**This **_

_**Annoys **_

_**You,**_

_**Or **_

_**This**_

_**Fic**_

_**Is**_

_**Cancelled.**_

_**I'll do it. **_

_**I swear on Adam's countless freckles.**_


	9. Chapter 9

When Niko finally arrived, I'd changed into a black muscle tank and torn blue jeans.

I walked out the door, seeing a red sports car in the driveway and I looked to the barn window, seeing Adam sitting on the ledge, watching me as I walked to the car. I slipped in, looking to Niko and smiling. He returned it, shifting into drive and leaving the property.

The drive to the gathering was short, which I was somewhat thankful for.

He slipped out and ran to my side, opening the door for me and I slipped out. "Kiitos." I smiled and he nodded, returning it as he closed the door. He took my hand(well, three fingers) and led me to a group of friends, introducing me to each and every one, handing me a beer in the process. Most of the night was meeting his friends and even a little dancing, his hand barely leaving my back most of the night.

At some point we traveled to a beach and gathered around a bonfire, sitting on the grassy side. No one else seemed to be anywhere near us, but Niko apparently wanted that I guessed. He moved closer, his arm brushing against mine and his head turned. "So," he said softly and I looked up at him, "have I bored you, bringing you here?"

I chuckled, taking another sip of my beer, "Surprisingly not!" I turned back to the fire, "You didn't find me boring. Did you?" I asked.

He laughed, keeping his eyes on me. "You're a newbie, you don't know many people here anyway so I wouldn't expect you to not be shy…"

"I'm not shy." I protested, "But yes, the only person I know here is you."

"I'm glad you came, though." He smiled.

I shrugged, "Anything for a friend!" I took another sip of my beer and set it down, looking to him. Before our eyes even met, his lips clashed to mine, kissing me hard. I gasped, he took that as an opportunity to shove his tongue inside, pushing me down on to my back. My hands reached for his chest, but he gripped my wrists and rested them on either side of my head, holding me down. I tried pulling away, but his face was pressing into mine and he had me pressed into the ground, kissing me only a little harder.

I tore from his lips, turning my head to the side to escape and gasping for breath.

He didn't stop.

His lips dove for my neck, hungrily and harshly nipping at it and I winced, trying to escape his grasp on my wrists. "Niko," I groaned, fighting against him, "stop." He suddenly bit down on the skin and I cringed at the pain, whimpering softly as I fought with all my strength.

But he was deaf to my plead.

With no other options to come to mind, my knee lifted quickly, hitting him hard between the legs. He cried out from the pain and finally released me, falling next to me and curling into a ball as his hands flew over his area. I jumped to my feet, walking away as quick as I could from him to the parking lot, heading in the direction we came. I didn't have the patience to call someone to pick me up and I was too infuriated for confined spaces, so I walked, arms crossed over my chest and head hung low, sticking to the side of the road.

* * *

When I made it home, I ran up the stairs, thankful my parents weren't on the main floor as I ran to my bedroom.

I shut the door behind me, fighting back tears as I leaned against it, falling to the ground. I looked to the window, seeing Adam across the lawn on the window sill, his eyes wide as he stared at me. I stood to my feet and walked to the window, wiping my tears. He frowned at my appearance, signaling for me to come over. I didn't reply, I just turned and walked out the door.

When I got there, he was standing at the top of the stairs, staring wide-eyed at me. I walked past him to the bed, laying down and curling up. Soon I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind, his warm bare chest pressing against my back. "Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered.

I shook my head, "Not now." I whispered.

He sighed against the back of my neck, "Okay. But you have to tell me at some point." At that, I turned over to face him, tears still falling from my eyes. He cupped my face in his large warm hands, wiping my tears with the pads of his thumbs and kissing my forehead. "Please." he whispered against my skin.

"Don't hate me." I whimpered, gripping the loose grey tank he wore. I felt him freeze against me for a moment.

"Never." he whispered, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight against him, his hands gripping my shirt from behind. "Please. Tell me what happened." he begged, "Please! I'm not mad."

I took in a slow, shaken breath, tightening my grip on his shirt as I spoke. "W-we were talking by the b-bonfire and..." I shook my head, "I-I thought... I didn't mean to..." His hands clenched on my shirt. "I told him to stop but he..."

He pulled away, cupping my cheek and shushing me softly. The tears flowed faster, heavier, as much as he tried to stop them. "It's okay, baby." he assured me, kissing me softly, slowly. "I'm not mad at you. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and he only kissed me again, hard, passionate. My tears slowly stilled as my lips moved with his, my legs tangling with his and pulling him as close as I could, a soft, sad moan slipping from my lips to his.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine and looking into my eyes. His eyes drifted to my neck and his expression faded, bringing his hand up to my neck. I jerked away at the slightest touch, wincing at the sting. His eyes widened, sitting up somewhat and gripping my chin tenderly, turning my head to inspect the mark. "Did he do that?" he whispered. I didn't need to answer. He already knew. I watched his jaw clench, hate filling his words no matter how quiet he spoke, "I'll kill him."

"Don't. Please." I begged, looking back to his eyes, "He was probably just drunk. He wouldn't have done it if he was sober."

"It doesn't matter." he assured me, "After what he did-"

"Please!" I begged. He sighed, leaning down and kissing my temple, laying down once more and holding me close. "I know what he did was wrong," I whispered, "just... Please. Don't go after him or anything."

"I won't." he replied, stroking my hair between his fingers, "As long as he keeps his distance from you."

"What if he doesn't know what happened?" I asked, "He was probably wasted. I can't blame him of he didn't know what he was doing!"

"And what if he wasn't?" he asked, his gaze somewhat hardening, but his voice stayed soft, "What then? What if he tried to do it again?"

"He won't!" I assured him, turning over so my back was to him. "Can we please just go to bed? I'm tired." He sighed, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

His lips pressed to my neck and I closed my eyes, loving the warm, wet sensation. "I'm sorry." he whispered against my skin, holding me closer, "Good night." I brought my hand to his, resting on top and closing my eyes, trying to fall asleep. But sleep did not come. Not until the sun had just begun to rise.

* * *

_**Please review what you think of this chapter, what you now think of Ravi, Adam, Sauli. Has your impression of Ravi changed since the beginning? **_

_**That's right, I'm giving you homework in Summer. But if you don't answer, there's no chapter 10 and that's a pity on both parts!**_


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes fluttered open, feeling… cold.

I sat up, looking behind me to find that Adam was gone. But it was still dark, wasn't it? I look to the window, only to find a blanket hung over it, blocking out the sun. I looked around the room, seeing the other window was covered as well. Okay…?

There was a soft creek of the stairs and my gaze turned, watching Adam rise up the stairs, a large coffee cup in his hand as he walked to me. He sat on the edge of the bed, smiling softly and handing me the cup, "Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." I replied, setting the cup between my legs. "What's up with the windows?"

He chuckled, "That's in case you had more than a certain amount of alcohol last night and wouldn't be able to handle a little light." I smiled, lifting the cup to my lips and taking a small sip, relaxing at the warm liquid running down my throat.

"I only had one beer, by the way." I assured him, "And I didn't even finish it."

He smiled, "Fair enough." He leaned in, kissing me softly.

"I'm sorry for what happened." I muttered against his lips and he pulled away, caressing my cheek. My eyes slipped shut, leaning into his touch.

"It's okay, Sauli." he whispered, taking the cup and setting it on the floor, pulling closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I gripped his shirt between his shoulder blades, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my cheek, "It's okay."

I lifted my head to meet his gaze, staring deeply as he cupped my cheek once more, stroking the skin beneath his thumb. "I'm such an idiot." I whispered, dropping my gaze.

"Maybe." he chuckled and my gaze lifted, "But you're still a kid, and I still care about you." I smiled, kissing him again.

"What's your excuse?" I whispered, "Old man." He smirked, pressing two fingers to my chest and laying me down, climbing on top. He dove for my neck, kissing and nipping right below my jaw, a spot I absolutely loved, his hand slipping beneath my shirt and trailing along my skin. I moaned softly, one hand tangling into his hair and tugging only once.

He growled against my skin, his lips trailing down the front of my throat, down to my collarbone. I arched somewhat as his thumb swept over my nipple, moaning at the unfamiliar sensation. He smirked against my skin, moving the bud in a circular motion with his thumb, biting down on my collar. I moaned only a bit louder, tugging harder on his hair.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered against my skin, his hands falling to my sides as he pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"Don't." I whispered, reaching both hands into his hair, "Don't stop. Please, Adam."

"You're sure?" he whispered.

It took me a long moment, but I nodded nonetheless, cupping his cheek, "I'm sure." He nodded, leaning in once more, kissing me slowly, softly. I moaned into his lips, his hands falling to the hem of my shirt, tugging it up.

Soon he pulled it off, tossing it to the side and kissing me again, his hands roaming my skin once more. His lips left kisses down my neck and my eyes slipped shut, moaning as I felt kisses press to my chest, slowly moving to the right. I gasped as his lips wrapped around my nipple, taking it between his teeth. His tongue repeatedly swept over the bud, sucking at it and I arched into him, moans pouring from me at the strange, warm sensation. I felt him smirk against my skin.

I gasped loudly, arching off the bed like a bow as he bit down on the bud, sucking hard on it. "A-Adam," I whined, "H-how do you... Oh god... Agh! Adam!" He pulled away from the perky bud, moving to the other and working on it just as much. As soon as he bit down on it I gasped again, moaning at the feeling while he worked on it until they were identical once more.

He pulled away again, bringing his lips to mine and kissing me hard, his fingers threading into my now messy hair. "Are you ready?" he whispered against my lips, his eyes opening to stare deeply into mine. I nodded, breathing heavily, hungry for what it was he was planning. He chuckled lowly, "Okay then..."

His hands fell to my pants, slowly tugging them away and my heart began to pound in my chest, gripping the sheets tight between my fingers as I tensed. He froze, staring up at me with a gaze so soft I felt I would shatter to pieces. "Are you sure?" he whispered, like he was genuinely worried.

I bit my lip, shutting my eyes tight as I whispered, "Will it hurt?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Not this." Then he leaned in, leaving kiss after kiss along my stomach and I rested my head back on the pillow, a soft moan falling from my mouth. Cold air kissed my thighs as he slowly removed my pants, his lips replacing the coolness with warm wet kisses. I whined softly, looking to him and watching as he left tender kisses along the inside of my left thigh, slowly spreading them.

"A-Adam." I breathed as I watched him, his gaze lifting to meet mine, still kissing my thigh. His kisses trailed towards my groin, his gaze locked with mine as he neared my underwear. When he reached it, his lips pressed to the fabric, his tongue running over it and my eyes shut tight, whining softly from the hot, wet touch.

His lips moved to the waistband, teeth hooking beneath the fabric and pulling it away, staring up at me. "Adam..." I breathed, watching him free the half erection I was currently sporting and I gasped as cold air kissed the skin. His eyes widened at the sight. That moment all confidence I had was gone and I suddenly became insecure with Adam staring at my most private region.

My hands flew over my face and I bit my lip in embarrassment. "Sauli." Adam whispered and I felt his warm hands running up and down my sides in attempts to comfort me. "Baby, look at me. Please." I shook my head, keeping my face buried beneath my hands. He sighed, his warm breath fanning over my erection and I bit harder on my lip right after a faint moan slipped from my lips. "Fine." he whispered. "Just feel me."

I gasped, loudly, warm wetness wrapping around my erection and my hands flew to either side of the bed, gripping the edges with my eyes shut. My eyes opened, looking down to see Adam, taking my being into his mouth. Just the sight of him made another moan slip. When he started pulling away his lips wrapped tight around the shaft, ripping another moan from me and my head rested back into the pillow. When he pulled me back in, I forgot to breathe for a moment.

"A-Adam... Oh god... Ah!" I whined, my eyes slipping shut as he moved his head.

"Sauli!" I hear a voice call from outside the covered window, but I was almost deaf to it. The feel of Adam's mouth engulfing my entire length, his tongue brushing over the skin a few times, I didn't care any longer.

"Sauli!" it calls again and Adam froze, my length halfway in his mouth. He pulls away and I fight back a whine at the loss, turning over and burying my face into the pillows, only being able to hear my surroundings. I listen to the footsteps coming up the stairs. "Sa-" he stops at, I can only guess, close to the top of the stairs. "Adam."

"Mr. Koskinen." Adam replies in somewhat of a warm tone, hiding his fear while I fight not to shake. "I'm sorry," he said a little quieter, "I fear Sauli's still sleeping."

"I can see that..." he chuckled. "When he wakes, tell him we left for a banquet his mother helped set up and we won't be home until about seven or eight."

"I will, sir." he replied. I listened to my father's footsteps making their way halfway down the steps. But he froze and called back to Adam once more.

"Adam?" I hear creaking close to me and I could only guess that to be Adam making his way to the stairs. "Just a tip; condoms are in the bathroom behind a pipe under the sink if anything happens."

I tensed at that, only to hear Adam reply, "Thank you for the tip sir, but I had no inten-"

"Just a tip!" he interrupted. "By the way, you have a bit of drool on your chin. You may want to clean it before Sauli should see..." Adam laughed, agreeing and with that, my father was gone.

He came back to me, sitting on the bed, resting a hand on my lower back and my head lifted, turning to look at him. "That was fun." he chuckled and I smirked, turning on my back once more, biting hard on my lip from the sheet brushing against my ache. I whimpered from the small friction and Adam's gaze softened, moving closer.

"So…" I breathed, looking down at the tall lump between my legs. He laughed and I couldn't help but join him. "What do we do now?" I raised a brow, smirking.

"Did you not hear what I said to your father?" he laughed. "You fix it yourself!"

"It's your fault." I protested, "You fix it!" I laid back, resting my hands beneath my head, "I'm waiting…" His laugh faded as his smirk returned, climbing on top of me and kissing me sweetly.

"Not while your parents are home." He muttered against my lips, pulling away and smirking down at me. I realized what that _drool_ was lingering on my lips and his. Definitely not drool! Then the sound of an engine roaring to life filled the air and my eyes lit up, listening quietly as the sound began to drift, fading as they car drove off.

"So…" I smirked, looking up at him. He only chuckled, leaning in once more. But before his lips touched mine, I spoke again, "Then again, I should shower." I suggested, pressing a hand to his chest and pushing him away until he was sitting up, straddling my waist. I sat up, holding my smile as I slipped from the bed, walking to where my clothes lay and picking them up, slipping them on with only little struggle. When it came to my newly discovered statement… that was another thing.

"Can you even make it to the house on your own?" Adam smirked, watching me. I only chuckled, walking to the stairs. "I _could_ give you a hand, if you asked…"

"I have my own hands." I teased, "A long hot shower is what I need." I began walking down the stairs, wincing every few movements. He followed, sitting on the floor with one foot on a step, watching me. Just before I was out the door, I turned back to him, "You _could_ join me, if you asked…"

He smiled, saying softly, "Would it be such a terrible thing?" I returned it, resting a hand on the wall as I walked out, slowly slipping away from him. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps from behind walking down stairs. But I didn't turn. I kept walking towards the house, knowing he was following me. I left the front door open, walking to the stairs and climbing, my hand cupped over the ache to avoid much friction.

* * *

_**You didn't think I was going to keep it all rainbows and glitter, did you?! I mean there's glitter, but you know where that's coming from... **_

_**Next chapter is short, but I swear it's worth it. You want chapter 11, trust me on this... The only way you're getting it is if I get some reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Like I'd forget about you guys! By the way, I have some news!**_

_**For starters, ADAM IS GONNA BE ON GLEE! Whether you like the show or not, you KNOW you're gonna be watching this season.**_

_**Also, If you follow Josh Duhamel, Lucas Till, or the little guy from the blind side(I feel bad because I don't remember his name), you may know they are filming the movie 'Strings'. The reason I'm bringing this up is because they are filming the entire thing in MY CITY! There is a few scenes with Lucas Till that you MAY JUST MAY see me in as an extra. After the movie release I'll leave info on which scenes I may be visible. The most I can say is I had to move so much during filming so there is a big chance I may be caught on cam...**_

_**But mostly, ADAM IS GONNA BE ON TV! Sure that means we'll probably going to have to wait for album #3, but we've already waited HOW LONG for Trespassing. We can handle a longer wait. Plus I'm still not over how amazing the song Nirvana is!**_

_**Anyways, read, review, breathe. I'm warning you. 'STUFF' happens...**_

* * *

When I made it to my room, I stripped as I walked to the attached bathroom, hearing the door creak closed and footsteps towards the bathroom as I started the water, adjusting it. I switched it to shower mode and climbed in, fighting the urge to moan at the warm, light pressure on my skin. I was so lost in the warm sensation, I almost didn't hear the bathroom door close. But when the curtain shifted, I smirked, waiting there until I felt a warm chest pressing into my back and lips on my neck, hands on my thighs.

I moaned at the touch, leaning against him as hot water ran down my chest. He only smirked against my skin, his hands moving to my hips. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered into my skin, knowing I didn't want him to.

"Please." I breathed, resting my head on his shoulder, "Don't stop." His smirk deepened at that, one hand leaving my hip and dropping between my legs, his fingers wrapping around my shaft and I whined at the touch. He stroked me from base to tip only once and I arched away from him slightly, turning my head into his neck, breathing heavily from need. He looked down to me as my eyes only half opened and I could see the lust ridden on his face.

"Sauli…" he breathed and my head lifted, ghosting a kiss on his lips. His eyes slipped shut, deepening the kiss only a little. I moaned into his lips, reaching one hand into his hair as our kiss deepened.

I gasped, arching more as he moved down to the base, then back to the tip, stroking me slowly. I moaned louder into his lips, gripping his hair and tugging only once. He growled into my lips, kissing me hard, tightening his grip only a little as he stroked me. Unintentionally I thrust into his hand, moaning and shaking from the sensations he was giving me.

Next thing I knew, my back was against the tile wall, my legs wrapped around his waist, his hips pressing into mine and his lips on my neck. I moaned again, bucking into him for some attention. His hand wrapped around my member once more, only this time I felt something else pressing into my member and I gasped, looking down to see his hand wrapped around both of our shafts, stroking the two of us and my eyes slipped shut, moaning again.

He moaned into my skin, pulling away and catching my lips with his, kissing me hard. My hands weaved into his hair, tugging roughly. At that, his hips ground into mine, rubbing against my member and I moaned loudly, throwing my head back into the wall. Then he pumped only once, hard and fast, and I jerked into his hand, rubbing against him again and forcing another moan from his beautiful freckled lips.

He pumped again, keeping a slow, steady rhythm before slowly building up faster. I moaned louder every few moments, thrusting into his hand every once in a while and tearing another loud moan from him. He dove for my lips once again, kissing them fiercely. I kissed back just as hard, tugging just as roughly on his black hair when I began to feel a certain tightening in my stomach.

I was close.

"Adam," I moaned against his lips and he kissed me again, pumping fast and hard. Each pump I was arching more and more into him, moaning into his lips. It didn't take much longer to bring me to my end. I cried out as I threw my head into the wall once more, white flashing across my vision as I came, spilling down Adam's fist. Two jerks more and he came, moaning my name as his forehead rested on my shoulder. We stood there frozen for a while at what had just happened.

Soon he let me down gently, his hands resting on my sides as he kissed me, slowly, my arms unwrapping from his neck and palming his face as I kissed back. When he pulled away his forehead pressed to mine, staring deep into my eyes as we both fought to catch our breath. "That was…"

"Yeah…" I breathed, kissing him again. He kissed back, one arm wrapping around me, holding me close. "Should we wash up?" I whispered against his lips. He chuckled, nodding.

* * *

_**Yes it was short, but was it worth it? Review your thoughts on this, if you want chapter 12.**_


	12. Rest In Peace

_**All my love and affection goes out to the friends and family of Cory Monteith, as well as Trayvon Martin. **_

_**#JusticeForTrayvon**_

_**#NoJustice **_

_**#StayStrongGleeksFromGlamberts **_

_**#RIPCoryMonteith**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**I did hours of research for THIS LITTLE INFORMATION! Anyways, read and you'll know what I'm talking about... **_

* * *

"So when are your parents coming home?" Adam asked, shaking a towel through his hair while I rested on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I think my Isä said around eight…?" I replied, looking to him as he walked to the bed, climbing in next to me. We both wore nothing but white towels, only his was rested around his waist and mine was laid out over my most private parts, resting between my legs. He chuckled, turning on his side to face me. "What?" I asked, turning my head.

"Just the way you talk." He smiled, "I love when you speak that language."

I scoffed, "I'm pretty sure you've only heard me say like three words in Finnish…"

"When you're awake, yes." He chuckled, resting his head on his palm, his elbow against the mattress. My left brow raised, staring up at him, only making him chuckle again. "You talk in your sleep sometimes."

"Liar." I chuckled.

"Fine then." He smirked, "Tell me, what's _Surma_?" I froze at that, my eyes going wide. "A few nights, you kept mentioning the word 'Surma'. What does it mean?" I began to laugh at, shaking my head and turning face-down in my pillow. Then turning back when I felt a draft, pulling the towel over me once more. "Have I said something amusing?" he raised a brow.

I shook my head, closing my eyes, "It's a story." I muttered. "I talk in my sleep and it ends up being an old legend!"

"So you tell stories in your sleep…?" he smirked.

"Apparently!" I laughed. "It's a legend my Isä used to tell me…"

"Tell me it!" he said. I shook my head and his bottom lip pushed out, pouting sarcastically at me. "Pwease?" he begged and I laughed, turning over so my chest was somewhat on his, my hand over his heart. "So what's the story?"

I smiled as my gaze dropped to his chest, my fingertips trailing over the many orange dots that covered him. "The legend tells of the god Surma, a horrid beast that guards the gates of Tuonela and prevents dead from escaping and the living from entering." I explained, my fingertips running up his chest to the base of his neck, "He stands as tall as ten men, wearing the tail of a snake to help capture his victims," my fingers moved up to his jaw, trailing along the edge as I stared upon his tempting freckled lips, "And sharp teeth like the bones of his victims." Slowly my gaze lifted to his, almost getting lost in the endless blue orbs. "They say," I whispered, trailing my thumb over his lips, staring deep into his eyes, "one look in his eyes can turn you to stone…"

"Isn't that Medusa?" he smirked.

"Medusa was in female form, had snakes as hair, and she was beheaded by Perseus." I corrected, "You can't kill Surma, he's indestructible. _Silly American_…" I teased. He playfully scrunched his nose at me, making me laugh as I kissed the tip, then his lips. He kissed back, resting his hand on my lower back.

He pulled away, resting his head on the pillow. "Is it weird that your father is practically _encouraging_ us to be together like this?" he chuckled.

I nodded, "Probably so he doesn't have to deal with Sara dating another employee…"

"I take it that happens a lot?" he smirked and I nodded again, chuckling. "There goes my self-esteem. I thought it was because I was pretty!"

"You're absolutely adorable." I assured, kissing him again. "With your sweet lips," I kissed him again, "your big blue eyes," then his cheek, "your endless amount of freckles," his chin, "your adorable voice," his neck, pulling a soft moan from him, "but most of all," I whispered against his skin, "your lack of resistance to such a beautiful exotic boy."

"What can I say?" he smiled, "Anyone would agree how tempting and adorable you are."

"Then you'll just have to be careful for any competition…" I teased, kissing him again.

"Sauli" I muffled voice calls, but with Adam's lips against mine I'm almost deaf to it, "Sauli I need your help!" the door opened and my gaze snapped to the door. A loud gasp filled the air as Sara froze in her place, staring in shock. My eyes widened, getting off Adam and grabbing my towel, covering myself.

"I can explain." I assured her, but she ran and I jumped from the bed, quickly wrapping the towel around my waist as I chased her. She turned down the stairs, then gripping the railing as she spun, heading to the kitchen. As soon as she was in reach, I gripped her shirt, throwing her to the ground and climbing on top, pinning her wrists on either side of her head.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I assured her. "Please just… let me explain." She didn't stop fighting though. She was fighting against my grip and struggling beneath me, kicking her legs with every bit of strength. But I overpowered her still. "Sara, stop!"

"After what I saw-"

"You saw nothing!" I protested, "Nothing was happening at that moment. How long have you been home?"

"I got back like twenty minute ago!" she replied, finally collapsing against the wooden floor, "How long have you been _naked_?!"

I shrugged, "about thirty or so…" Her eyes widened and my eyes rolled, "Look. If I get off you, will you promise not to run?"

"Will you put some pants on if I agree?" she raised a brow and I nodded. She sighed, "Hieno. Just _please_ get off me." I did as asked, getting to my feet and taking a step back. "Your boyfriend too." She added, "He looks good, but the girl boner is gone…" I chuckled, holding a hand out to her to help her up and she took it. When she was to her feet I hurried back to my room and grabbed out a couple pairs of pajama pants, tossing the red pair to Adam and slipping the blue pair on.

* * *

We sat in the living room awkwardly, Adam and I on one, Sara on the one across from the coffee table, a cup of tea in her hands. "So does Isä know?" she asked, setting the cup on the table.

I nodded, "But Äiti doesn't. I'd rather keep it that way for now…"

"I can understand that." She nodded, her gaze lifting to meet mine. "So… how long has this been going on…?" she asked, gaze alternating between Adam and I.

"Since that day at the lake." Adam replied, looking to me. I met his gaze, watching a tender smile light his face and I returned it, my gaze dropping to his hand as it rested on mine.

My gaze lifted back to Sara as she chuckled, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. "Meanwhile I was sure if you were gonna end up with a guy, it would be Niko…" I chuckled, my gaze dropping.

"Yeah," I muttered, "he's no longer on my good side at the moment…" Her brows furrowed as I looked back to her, shaking my head, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later.."

She smirked, "Fair enough…"


	14. Chapter 13

_**YAAAAAAAAY! Writer's block is (mostly) gone. I'm just finishing the next chapter so I'll update that in about 2 or 3 days from now!**_

_**I found a notebook I'd been carrying to school and writing in during class(hence why I failed 2 units in Science, but I passed the exam because of my acceptional writing skills and delayed memory when it comes to atoms & elements, along with the very disturbing childbirth footage my former-paramedic teacher thought would be 'fun' to watch) with of a few scenes regarding Nemo and Sauli. He's 'Nemo' now, there's no denying it. So I'm going to transfer that onto my laptop and slip it into the storyline. hopefully the next chapter.**_

_**Until then enjoy what I have to offer! Plus, I've already put this bit of info in the author's note on JTWII anyways, so skip that if you have**__**n't already. Final note, I'm giving a shoutout to the amount of visitors and countries at the bottom authors note next chapter, so review if you'd like that to happen, or I won't do it if you say no. The one thing I gotta say about the amount from each country, Finland really likes this! FUCK YES! I know this chapter is very short and not very exciting, but fuck it! It's a lot longer next chapter because, hint hint, a certain person comes back into the story and a certain black-haired cobalt-eyed beauty is NOT happy about it...**_

_**Okay, you read now.**_

* * *

"Are you sure he wasn't just drunk?" Sara asked, laid next to me, her cheek against her palm.

"Probably.." I shrugged, "I'm just glad school is over. I don't think I should face him anytime soon…"

"And what if he comes here?" she raised a brow, "What if he picks a fight with Adam? What if he kisses you again?"

"I don't know!" I assured, "But I doubt he'd come back here anytime soon. And I definitely don't want him starting any fights, especially with Adam."

"But what if he does?" she asked, her voice softening, "What if someone gets hurt or Äiti and Isä see?"

"Isä already knows we're together." I corrected. "And you shouldn't think about stuff like that."

"I'm only saying what could happen." She assured.

"Well it's not like I wished for this to happen!" I protested, "I didn't ask to fall for a stable boy employee of my dad. I didn't ask to be mouth-raped by a guy I thought was my friend and leave a damn bite mark on my neck. And I definitely didn't ask for my sister to find me and said stable boy naked on my bed…" She laughed at that and I couldn't fight back a chuckle.

But her smile faded and she sat up, her brows furrowing only a little, "Wait. Did you say '_bite mark_'?" I sighed, nodding. "Where?" I bit my lip, turning over and stretching my neck to reveal the mark, biting my lip as I waited. When I heard her soft gasp I cringed, clenching my fist. Her fingertips brushed over the mark, "Does it hurt?" she whispered.

"Only a little." I assured, turning back to her.

"What did he say when he saw it?" she asked, laying on her side once more, "Was he upset?" I nodded. She frowned, moving closer, "I'm so sorry."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes, "It's not like you caused it…"

"Well it's a natural human instinct to say sorry when something happens to someone!" she retorted, laughing and I smiled, hugging her tightly, then pulled away and slipped from the bed. "Where are you going?" she called to me.

"I'm tired and it's been a long day." I replied, turning back to her and smiling softly.

"I'm guessing he's in your room waiting for you…?" she smirked.

"Actually, he's waiting for me in the barn." I corrected, gripping the handle. "It's weird, for some reason it's difficult to sleep in my own bed. It's been happening since before I even knew we liked eachother!" she didn't question it. She only nodded, gesturing for the door and my smile widened, "Hyvää yötä, Sara." I whispered.

"Good night, Sauli." She replied and with that I was gone.

When I got to the barn, I was already shedding my clothes halfway up the stairs, slipping my pants off before walking to the bed, seeing Adam laid on his side, watching me. I slipped in and his arm wrapped around me, pulling me close. I tilted my head back, leaving a tender kiss on his freckled lips, feeling him smile into it. The feel of his hand running up and down my back was soothing, as well as his lips on mine. When I pulled away he rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

I did the same, slowly, gently drifting in his warmth.

* * *

_**It's short. I know. I'm sorry. Next chapter will make up for it, but I'm not sure what's to come after because I've been so caught up in JTWII because fuck it is impossible to turn away from when writing! **_

_**Anyways, I swear there will be another chapter up in 2-3 days. **_


	15. NEW PLOTS

_**I know you probably got all worked up thinking there was a new chapter. Truly sorry to disappoint! **_

_**But, I come baring news! **_

_**I'm staying at my Gramma's(Yes, I spell it that way, just as I call my Grandmother on my mother's side Memere. It started when I was a tike and it's not stopping!) for a few days while the rest of my family is camping, and I always get a lot of inspirations for plots whenever I'm here. It's day 2 being here and I bring you 2 new plots, if you really want them... **_

_**If you're wondering(which you probably aren't) why I didn't go camping with the fam, there's personal reasons I'd rather not be stuck in the wilderness with one certain person that makes me extremely uncomfortable and self-conscious about my appearance whenever I'm outside. Plus, my legs are already scattered with mosquito bites and I'd rather take my chances with them in the city. Also, I REALLY missed my Gramma. She gives me the confidence I have today and without her I probably wouldn't be on this site! So, that's all you need to know. **_

_**Anyways, here's the plots I've come up with(Both are Saulbert BTW): **_

_Sauli is a creature of the night(prostitute, basically), Adam likes a little break from… Well… Couples and whatnot, in the media. But there's something about this boy he feels drawn to, even though Sauli just wants to get his daily pay before trouble starts with 'the boss'… _

**_Or... _**

_Drake is pharaoh. Adam is a slave. Sauli is a prince. Drake uses Adam in his chambers from time to time. Of course, Adam can't exactly refuse his king. Even though Sauli's journey to Egypt is clearly to discuss betrothal, he can't help but feel somewhat attached to this strange blue-eyed man, especially after his fiance sends him a little gift. _

**_There's a little Adommy a friend and I had an idea to collab on, but that was quite a while ago and I have no idea if she still wants to do it, with her schedule and all, or what. I've finished my first chapter of it, which is in Adam's POV, and am somewhat started on the second. But It may not make it to the site if we decide not to go through with it. If she still wants to do it or I find another person who would want to help collab, it will still go on, but will need a bit of time to get at least five or so chapters in from both POV's. The reason I won't do it if I have no one to collab with is because it makes it a lot better and more interesting if the story really is in two different POV's. It shows how the different minds think, the way they detail their surroundings and whatnot. Plus, many great creations are by team effort! _**

**_Along with many train wrecks... _**

**_Either way it's 50/50. _**

**_But if you think I should carry with it on my own, then I'll see what I can do, or it may be put off for a long while. Either way it sounds like a really great story that should be put out there at some point and I think people may really like! Like Adam says, my music and my fans will always come first. My writing and my readers come first._**

**_If it doesn't make it to the site, then at least it was put out there as a plot! Actually prologue, but whatever.. _**

_December 21st, 2012, we had the outbreak. They said it was the end of the world, but really it was just the beginning of a new one. _

_I'm Adam; Son of the leader of my own clan. The Aishiburu. At the age of twelve I was betrothed to the son of the Deiuoka clan and ever since, I've learned to hunt so I can help to feed our families. It's gotten harder to find humans and we're beginning to run low. Since the shortage, a war has started and we're relying in our allies to help hunt. Our rivals, the Dakukiti, robbed us of our supplies and left us dry. Since then I was raised to know one thing; If you see golden eyes, kill on sight or die trying... _

_So why didn't I?_

**_So... Yeah. Review your thoughts on which plots you would like to see and whatnot, or any suggestions of fics you may want to see me post! These will NOT be published until I've at least finished on This fic, Puppy Love, The other saulbert fic I've been doing, _**

**_or CAI... _**

**_Which will probably never be over... _**

**_-Glam ;)_**


	16. Chapter 14

_**Today is my big sister's 17th birthday and she's out camping for another day, so I figured somebody deserved a little treat in celebration! New chapter also for Just The Way It Is so check that out after reading this update if you haven't already and leave a review! **_

* * *

I sat in the grass with my back against the tall oak tree, book in my lap. From time to time I'd look up from the text to watch Adam with Ori and smile at the sight, looking back down. A few times when I'd look up I'd catch him already staring at me with such kind eyes and my cheeks would flame, ducking back down. The roar of an engine filled the air and I looked up in time to see a black mustang pull up, a familiar face in the front seat. I froze.

He slipped out from the vehicle and immediately turned to the house, making no rush to walk to the door. When he stepped on the first stair to the porch I stood to my feet, leaving my book on the ground and walking a little to him, "What are you doing here?" I called and he turned, stopping in his tracks.

"Looking for you." he replied with such soft eyes, walking to me. When he got close enough I took a step back and he stopped. "Can we talk?" he asked. I crossed my arms, nodding as I rested on one hip. "Somewhere more _private_…?" he suggested, gesturing to the house.

"I'd rather it out here." I stated, jaw clenched, "Otherwise you can leave."

He sighed, taking a step towards me, "About the other night…" he began to explain, "I didn't know what I was doing. I had a lot to drink and you were so beautiful and it just happened! I wasn't planning for it to go like it did."

"And what exactly were you planning, Niko?" I asked, standing my ground.

He sighed again, his gaze falling to my knees. "I was meaning to tell you, but I was nervous and so I had a drink to calm my nerves. Then every time the moment came I fucked up and had another."

"Tell me _what_?" I asked, getting only a little impatient. I could see Adam in the corner of my eye watching us, slowly, cautiously walking to the door.

"I like you!" he practically shouted, and my attention was immediately back on Niko. He stepped closer, gaze softening, "I like you, Sauli. I like you a lot. That's why I asked you to come to the bonfire with me." He stepped even closer, tenderly taking my wrist in his hand, "I wanted to spend time with you. I want to get to know you better." He brought his free hand up, his knuckles running along my cheek, smiling sweetly at me as he begun to lean in. My eyes widened, stepping away and pulling out of his grasp. He stopped, life fading from his tan face, "What's wrong?"

I took another step back, shaking my head at him. "I can't." I whispered. He stepped towards. I only stepped back again. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" he asked. I only shook my head, keeping silent. His jaw clenched and I could see a tint of anger building inside his eyes, "There's… someone else… isn't there?"

"I'm sorry, Niko-"

"Who is he?" he asked, taking another step, "Do I know him?" I shook my head again, bit that anger only built. "It's the fucking blonde from gym, isn't it?!"

"No!" my voice cracked, "You don't know him, I swear!"

"So what's his name then, huh?" he hissed, stepping closer. As I stepped back hard bark hit my back and I realized I'd backed into the oak. "Tell me. I want to know."

"A-Adam." I replied, "His name is Adam."

"How do you know him?" he asked, "Where is he from? How long have you two been together?" Each question he took a step closer and I'd press more into the tree, frightened of this side of Niko I'd never truly seen before.

"Niko, calm down."

"Tell me." He hissed. When he was only inches from me I pressed a hand to his chest, trying to push him away a little.

"Niko please." I begged, but he ignored me. "You're scaring me." I pushed a little harder on his chest, trying to push him away. But he didn't stop.

"Tell me." He repeated.

"It's none of your business!" I replied. "Now stop-"

"I think it is." He sneered, "Just tell me and I'll stop."

"I already told you!" I assured.

"You told me a name."

"Hey!" I hear a voice in the distance and I turn to see Adam approach us, his gaze stuck on me. "What's going on here?" he asked, more directly to me.

"None of your business." Niko muttered. "So why don't you go back to your horse shit-"

"Actually it is my business." He retorted, tenderly but quickly grabbing my wrist, pulling me from the tree. "Are you okay?" he whispered to me.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Niko was just-"

"I'm sorry," Niko interrupted, glaring at the taller man, "but who the fuck are you?!"

"I'd say none of your business, but it seems I'd be lying." Adam retorted, turning to him, "I'm Adam." He held out a hand, but Niko only stood there, jaw clenched. "And I see you're the Niko I've heard so much about! I wish we could've met at a better time but, hey, nothing works out as planned. Does it?" He turned to me, gaze softening, "Go inside."

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"We're kind of talking, if you haven't noticed!" Niko hissed.

At that Adam's gaze snapped back to him, "What I saw wasn't exactly talking."

"What? Are you upset your fucking toy isn't giving you all the attention-"

At that I cut him off, stepping in between them, "Stop!" I shouted, "Please! This doesn't have to get any worse."

"Then why don't you tell your little _friend_ to go back to his stable-"

"Boyfriend!" I snapped at him, "Say it, Niko. He's my _boyfriend_. Or lover or whatever. Whether you accept that or not is your problem." I turned to Adam, my voice softening, "Please." His eyes softened, slowly taking my hand in his.

"Sauli." Niko said softer and I turned back to him, feeling Adam grip my hand loosely, "I need to talk to you."

My jaw clenched, gaze dropping to the ground. "Niko, I think you should go now."

His eyes widened, "Sauli, please-"

"Leave." I said a little louder. "I'll talk to you another time but for now you should just leave." He took a step towards me, leaning in to leave a tender kiss on my temple and I could see Adam tense beside me, gripping my hand only a little tighter. But he pulled away just as fast as he'd leaned in and walked to his car, driving off.

I turned back to Adam, cupping his cheek and turning his gaze back to me. He leaned into my touch, resting his hand over mine and turning his head, kissing my palm. His eyes opened, staring into mine. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He assured, "I shouldn't have gone off-"

"It's fine." I assured, taking both his hands and pulling him to the house. He smiled as he followed, letting me drag him into the kitchen. I let go and walked to the fridge, pulling out two water bottles, then walked to the table, sitting next to him. He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers, resting our hands on the table.

* * *

_**Thoughts...? Leave a review and you may receive a new chapter soon! Again I'd like to wish a happy birthday to my sister and a happy Thursday to everyone else ;)**_


	17. Chapter 15

_**Cuteness/Fluff only in this chapter. Enjoy! **_

* * *

__"Sauli..." a soft voice calls to me. "Sauli, herää." My eyes opened to find Isä hovering over me. "Hey," he said a little louder, "it seems you two fell asleep." Then I realized I was rested against something. Someone. I turned my head to see Adam fast asleep beneath me, his head rested against the arm of the couch, arms wrapped around me while I laid on my stomach, my chest to his diaphragm. My eyes widened a little and I looked back to my father, seeing a warm smile on his face. "Your mother is in her room. It's supposed to be freezing out, so he can stay in your room for the night." he whispered.

"What about Äiti?" I asked, sitting up and climbing off him. He stirred at that, groaning softly before his eyes began to open. Then they widened just as mine had staring at my still smiling father.

Isä looked back to me, "She already agreed he could stay for the night."

"I'm sure she meant the couch..." I protested.

He chuckled at that, walking away from the couch, "Take it or leave it," he assured, "since we'll be leaving early for work tomorrow so she won't even notice..." With that he left us and I sighed, looking back to the man next to me, confused on the current situation.

I stood from the bed, reaching a hand for him. He just say there a moment, staring up at me. But soon he took my hand and stood, letting me lead him up the stairs down the hall to my bedroom.

When we arrived, he closed the door behind us quietly and I reached for the knob, locking it before having him follow me to the bed. I released his hand and he frowned at the loss of touch, but it faded after I stripped down to my boxer-shorts and slipped in, moving further back for him to climb in. He smiled, stripping as well and climbing in, moving close. I met him in the middle, hand resting on his cheek as his was on my side, legs tangling together. My forehead rested next to his, eyes drifting shut.

* * *

The next time my eyes opened, the sun was shining through the curtains and morning had come. My head was rested on Adam's chest, arm wrapped over his stomach, hand in his with our fingers twined. I smiled, blinking a few times before my head lifted, staring down at him. He looked so beautiful, especially when he was sleeping.

I rested my other hand on his chest, resting my chin on top, my smile widening as I watched him. He hummed in his sleep, stirring a little but not waking. I sighed getting off him and slipping from the bed, walking to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of red pajama pants with black bat symbols on them, slipping them on. Say what you want, you're never too old for batman. I pulled out another pair that were a little big on me, a plain grey colour on them, and walked back to the bed on Adam's side, laying them on the chair next to the bed so he'd have something to wear.

He hummed again, turning on his stomach and turning his head to face me, still deep in slumber. I smiled, leaning down, brushing a loose strand of hair from his face and kissing his cheek. With that I walked to the door, unlocking the knob and turning it, slipping out with one final glance to Adam.

I made my way downstairs, seeing all the lights were off, two coffee mugs on the counter, a thin light brown trail running down one cup. I made my way downstairs, seeing all the lights were off, two coffee mugs on the counter, a thin light brown trail running down one cup. My parents were definitely gone. I smiled, walking into the kitchen and going straight to the stove, grabbing a pan from the bottom drawer and setting it on a burner, setting the heat.

I went to the fridge, grabbing an egg carton, two slices of cheese, and a carton of milk, setting them all on the counter next to the stove. Then I reached into the vase holding various utensils and whipped out a spatula, setting it next to the milk. With that I cracked a few eggs into the pan and poured the milk, starting on today's breakfast. I quickly rushed to a cabinet across the kitchen and pulled out the pancake mix.

* * *

"Something smells good..." I hear a low voice from behind me and soon enough hands on my hips, lips on my shoulder. I smiled, turning my head to look up at him. His faint, tired smile widened, kissing my lips, then resting his chin on my shoulder, watching me get back to work.

"How you sleep?" I asked, lifting the pan and setting the eggs on a big plate, then turning to the pan above it holding four strips of bacon.

"Your bed is so much nicer than mine" he whined, kissing my neck. I moaned at the familiar sensation, paying a bit more attention of what I was doing so I wouldn't end up burning down the kitchen. But he pulled away after a bit, reaching to a plate covered by another plate to keep in heat, pulling out a slice of bacon. He moaned a bit when he bit into it and I laughed, watching him walk to the table.

"When was the last time you had bacon?" I smirked.

"I used to have some in secret so my mother never found out," he began to explain, taking another bite. "Some Jewish people actually allowed a bit of pork in their diet, but to my luck, _my family_ was the strict side!"

"You know maybe if I tell my mother I'm dating a Jewish man, she won't be so upset when to find out her son is a '_sinner_'..." I teased, setting the last of the pancake batter into the pan and he laughed, walking to the counter to grab another piece. I swatted his hand away, not taking my eyes off the pan for even a moment, "_Greedy American_..." I sneered playfully.

Next thing I knew I was pulled into his back, hands gripping a little tighter on my hips, lips hovering over my ear, "_Spoiled little Fin_..." he muttered, nipping at the pinna.

I smirked, turning my head, "I'm spoiled because you never say 'no'."

"I'm greedy because I can never get enough of you." he whispered, kissing my cheek and I leaned into him, closing my eyes. But as soon as he pulled away I went back to work, flipping the pancake to see it just as light and fluffy as I needed.

Soon enough we hear footsteps from the stairs and a groan from Sara, walking through the house into the kitchen. When her eyes landed on Adam they widened, almost drooling at the sight and I chuckled, setting the last pancake on a plate and turning the burner off, then carrying the plates to the table, setting them down in the middle, sitting across from Adam. He smiled at me, taking some food onto his plate. "Morning." I called to her.

"Morning." She replied, walking to the table and sitting next to Adam. She took some eggs onto her plate and took a bite, eyes shutting for a moment, "How are your eggs so much better than Äiti's?"

"Easy," I replied, "I add milk like you're supposed to instead of just egg!" She laughed at that, nodding in agreement.

"And how long has this family been living here…?" Adam asked, raising a brow.

"Almost six months." I replied. "I guess she's _still_ not used to the food, but she refuses to let anyone help."

"Stubborn as always." Sara added, standing to her feet and walking into the kitchen, starting the kettle. "By the way, you guys should spend as much time together as possible today. Salla and Saana will be here by eight and you know they'll want as much time with their baby brother as they can before they have to leave!"

"Why did _I_ have to be the only boy?" I groaned. Adam only laughed, resting his hand over mine and I looked across to him, smiling softly before calling back to Sara, "How long are they staying?"

She shrugged, "About a week. But Saana may have to leave a day early because of her _boyfriend_…" I only shrugged, taking some food. "Don't you think it's a little weird she needs to leave us _just_ to be with the guy she's been living with for the past _three_ years?"

"She's spent most of her life with us," I replied, "I think she deserves a little freedom to be with the guy she'll probably marry within another few months. I'll be happy to send her further away for the honeymoon!" I smirked.

"From the boy who's always _detested_ marriage…" she scoffed. Adam's brows raised, staring at me in a bit of shock.

"Really now…" he pitched, "Why?"

"I don't think people really need a stupid ceremony and a piece of _'bling'_ to be happy together." I answered, shrugging.

"Well it's not just about that," he protested, a little amused by my statement, "It's about a lifelong commitment to your partner and sharing certain benefits if one of you should parish. Then there's the whole kids ordeal and even citizenship…"

"So would you be willing to marry me if my family was suddenly being deported back to Finland?" I raised a brow.

"For starters you're underage, so it would be illegal anyway…" he smirked, repositioning our hands and slipping his fingers between mine, "I'd simply follow you there, no matter what it took."

"And what about Riff?" I asked, "How would you support him from almost 6,000 miles away?"

"The same way I do now; by mail." He assured, "I could tell her to convert dollars to euros and use that. I'd never abandon my godson financially!"

I chuckled, "I'm sure his mother would be calm knowing you'd moved to Finland."

His smirk returned, widening, "That would be a show…"

"Like hell I'd ever want to go back to that place!" Sara sneered, "Here, boys _like_ me. There, all they do is eat fish and party at that '_don't tell mama_' place…"

"That's because the ones you fell for were much too old and didn't like girls in that way…" I teased.

"Not my fault all the cute guys are gay in Finland." she muttered

"America too…" I smirked, staring into Adam's bright blue eyes. I could see how he was trying to fight a blush, but to my luck it wasn't working.


	18. Reported

_**Sorry but this isn't a new chapter... **_

_**Earlier on Thursday I received an email saying my other Saulbert fic, Just the Way it is, has been removed because some jerks decided to report it, saying I left explicit content without leaving a warning(keep telling them that -_-) and that I've violated rules. **_

_**It also said I couldn't upload anything until Friday at 11:45 pm but I was asleep by 10:30 because I had acting classes a few hours ago & only got back a bit ago so you're hearing from me now!**_

_**But I promise you, as I've said time and time again, if you report my fics I will re-upload them. Report my account, I'll make another. You can NOT get rid of me. I love this site, I love my readers, I love writing, and no one will take me from this site. **_

_**While most of you are reading this I am probably uploading JTWII back on the sight right now with ALL the chapters I've uploaded so far. **_

_**Sorry for that. **_

_**-Glam **_


End file.
